


Let's Take a Chance

by Cosmic_Flame



Series: We Will Be Our Own People [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Communication, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Making Out, establishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Flame/pseuds/Cosmic_Flame
Summary: “Jon, we can’t. I am older than you, and we shouldn’t we are heroes, this type of relationship wouldn’t work”“Damian, “ interrupted Jon, “You're my best friend and I am yours. I want you to tell me what you really think,”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmageddonGeneration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmageddonGeneration/gifts).



> Part 1 of a series.

Damian might not want to admit this to anyone but he considered Jon to be one of his closest friends. Of course there was Richard, but the feelings he had for Jon were not the same as the ones for Richard. It wasn’t that he loved one of them more than the other, but it was just that they were of different flavors. Damian saw Richard as a brother, even a father figure while his Father was dead. Jon was, well Damian wasn’t sure how to describe Jon. 

They have known each other now for six years, and Damian has noticed there has been a shift in the dynamics of their relationship. Their partnership was still good, if not better than other partnerships they endeavor to have. In fact, Damian partnering up with Jon rivaled that of when Dick was his Batman. But lately, it seemed as if Jon was distancing himself from Damian, not paying attention to what Damian was saying, as if focusing on something else. It all started two months ago. 

~~~

Jon and him were doing a stakeout of a group of insurgents. They were watching one of their warehouses and the materials that were being dropped off. It wasn’t anything dangerous since their whole purpose was to take into account what goods were in their possessions. On stakeouts like these, Damian and Jon would talk. 

Damian remembered how he would chastise Jon multiple times, telling him that he was incompetent and that he wasn’t even half a superhero he was. However over the years, Damian began to mellow out and even partaken in Jon’s conversations. They would talk about the henchman they would see and watch their lips trying to come up with a conversation. It would start of realistic, but would become more and more far-fetched. Jon would start making it more silly, bringing up outside topics such as food and games. Damian would try to bring the conversation back to something that the henchman would actually talk about, but he decided he would indulge Jon and his mysterious actions. 

However today’s mission had a comfortable silence surround them. Damian didn’t mind, but he wondered by Jon wasn't trying to strike up conversation. It was unusual for the overly hyper young man to be so still and quiet. Damian decided to put down the binoculars and shifted his gaze away from the warehouse toward Jon. What he saw surprised him. 

Jon was staring at Damian, his eyes seemed to be glazed over and his mouth slightly opened. It looked like he was daydreaming with how relaxed his face was. 

“Jon?” questioned Damian.

Abruptly, Jon snapped out of his daze and turned away, tucking his face into the crook of his arm, “Yeah?”

Damian swallowed, not used to seeing Jon so relaxed, with a blush that was evident on his neck. Damian also blushed in response. He was unsure why, but the mere sight of seeing Jon so shy yet open to Damian, made Damian’s heart jump a little bit. Damian controlled his heart beat, which wasn’t hard due to his years of training. However, Damian noticed how Jon peaked up from the crook of his elbow and looked in the direction of Damian. 

When they made eye contact, both boys blushed furiously, Jon more than Damian. After a couple of seconds of controlling their physical reaction, Damian breached the question that was on his mind, “Jon do you find yourself well?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his face in the opposite direction of Damian’s voice. 

Damian sighed, “If something is wrong with you, you will inform correct?” Damian placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Damian turned his body slightly so it was facing Jon, “I do not wish for anything bad to happen to you. If you are feeling sad, I could offer my assistance. Of course that doesn't mean that you can become a living octopus,”

Jon stared at Damian’s face and then his eyes light up, his mouth curling upward and his voice cracked in merit, “God Damian! Even when you're trying to be comforting you suck,”

“Well I never saw it as a requirement to be able to comfort someone,” said Damian stiffly, but the mood was broken and Damian was able to relax, “You are fine, right?”

Jon rubbed the corner of his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his face, “Yeah I am fine,”

A wave of silence came over them, but this time there wasn’t any underlying tension found. Jon then spoke up, “Damian, I have to tell you something,” 

Damian turned around and raised his eyebrow, as if telling Jon to proceed. Jon rubbed his neck, he was anxious and nervous, but Damian wasn’t sure why, “It’s… I wanted to tell you that I…”

All of a sudden gunshots were heard from the warehouse. Damian and Jon bodies went stiff. Jon then picked Damian up bridal style which Damian learned to get used to after two years working with each other. Damian wrapped his arms around Jon's neck as they speed off toward the warehouse. Once they arrived there, it exploded into flames. Damian raised up his cape to cover himself from the heat of the flames, while Jon just covered his eyes with his forearm.

After that, the henchman came out and Damian and Jon commenced battle. They were so attuned with each other that it wasn’t a challenge at all. 

One of the villains came running at Damian with a knife. However Damian intercepted him by turning one hundred and eighty degrees and grabbed hold of the the villain’s hand, pulling it backward which caused the man to scream out in pain. Damian then placed his hand on his shoulder and used it to vault himself in the air landing on another henchman. 

Damian then kicked the second henchman, causing the other two to crash into each other. The rest of the fight was just Damian and Jon dodging and hitting, nothing challenging for the two boys. That was until one of the henchman took out a large gun that was strapped to an energy source. The gun glowed red and made a high pitched sound as if it was charging up. 

“What do you think that is?” questioned Jon after he threw two of the henchman into the wall.

“I don’t know,” responded Damian after he threw a Batarang at one of the guys who was trying to escape, pinning him against the brick wall, “But I suggest we shouldn’t let him try his little toy out,”

Before Damian had a chance to turn around a large shot of red plasma was shot at him. He twisted his body, causing only his back to get burned. He then landed on all fours, ignoring the pulsating pain from his back or the smell of charred meat. 

“Damian!” yelled Jon.

Damian waved him off and pointed at the mercenary, telling Jon to go after him. Before Damian could get up the mercenary’s gun finished firing up and released a second blast at Jon. Jon activated his heat vision. There they both stood there, two lasers that were fluctuating back and forth. However Damian noticed how the mercenary pulled out a second power source and pulled it into the gun, causing the laser to increase its size by two. Jon responded in kind, but when the mercenary inserted two more power sources, Jon started to lose. 

Damian could tell what was going to happen. Jon would lose and his face would get scorched by the lasers. There was no telling what damage could happen to him. So Damian did the only thing he could. He pulled out his Batarangs and aimed them at the power sources, shutting down the gun. The mercenary yelled out in anger and with the last remaining power shot at Damian. 

Before either Damian and Jon could respond, Damian was shot right in the chest. A hot pain spread over Damian, preventing him from breathing, from even crying out in pain. He fell to his knees, his hands grasping the bubbling flesh of his chest. Damian could feel how his suit was melted into his skin, as if someone poured lava on his chest and stirred it around, causing his insides to burn as well. 

Before Damian hit the asphalt, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. His head bobbed forward, his hair obscuring his eyes.

“Damian! Damian!” shouted Jon as he cradled Damian in his arms. 

Damian grumbled, blood swelling up from his chest, dying not only his suit but also Jon’s. It seemed as if no part of Jon's suit was blue, it was fully dyed in red the longer he held onto Damian. 

Soon Jon’s voice began to fade away, and Damian was losing consciousness. However Damian knew that was a bad thing, but how he knew was hard for him to comprehend since it felt like his brain was throbbing, trying to escape his skull. He felt someone shaking his shoulder, which caused him to scream out in pain. However, it was more of a whine, since his lungs were unable to let him actually scream.

Damian then felt someone rub his face and hair. He soon began to grow colder, his body shaking from the loss of blood. He huddled himself closer to the source of warmth that was holding him. Even though it caused him pain, Damian turned his body, so his face and chest felt the most of the heat. 

Soon Damian felt the arms tighten around him, and felt his body grow heavier and the air change around him. It felt like he was being lifted of from the ground and that they were moving very fast since he felt a breeze go through him. When he shivered a little bit, the arms tighten around him. But before he could make sense of those sensations, his head fell forward and he lost consciousness. 

***

The first sensation that Damian became aware of was pain. It felt like someone put a flat iron on his chest. His lungs felt like they were half the normal size and his throat was so dry he didn’t even dare cough. The second sensation that came back to Damian was touch. He felt needles and bandages all over his body. Silk bedsheet underneath him and a soft pillow underneath his head. He also felt something soft in his hand. It was too small and squishy to be a tube or needle. It felt like his own hand but a little bit smaller, rough and calloused. But it wasn’t like Dick, which was a hand of an adult. Instead, it was more childlike, still some fat that was usual for a young adult. 

The third and fourth sensations came simultaneously. He tried opening his eyes but the white light blinded him, causing him to groan. 

“Shhh, Damian it's okay,” said a voice, young, yet deep. They placed a hand on Damian’s head and patted him, “It's okay Damian relax you're in the Batcave,” reassured the voice. 

As Damian tried to open his eyes, all he could make out was a blurred face and blue eyes that were filled with worry. There was black hair on top of that head and a smile that appeared, as if they were happy that Damian was looking at them. 

“Good to see you back Damian,” said the voice, and Damian realized that it was Jon. 

“What happened,” said Damian, his voice rough and scratchy. 

“You were hit with a particle accelerator that was made to hurt any metahuman,” said Bruce as we walked near Damian’s bed, “And given how you had no healing abilities, the damage you took was much more severe than any metahuman would experience.”

“I see,” said Damian. Before he laid down his head, Jon lifted up his head and pressed a glass of water to his lips. The moment the liquid touched Damien's lips, he greedily open his mouth and drank the rest of the water, finishing it in seconds, “Thank you,”

Jon stood back up, “I’ll get you more water,” and he walked away. 

Damian and Bruce stood in silence until Bruce coughed and sat down into the chair. 

“How long?” asked Damian. 

“Two weeks,” replied Bruce, “Mrs. Thompkins performed surgery on your lungs for eight hours trying to recuperate any tissue that was left over. In addition, given the skin that had to be repaired. It was a long process that required large amounts of rest from you.”

“And the mercenary,”

“Jonathan-Jonathan made sure that he wouldn’t be a bother for long,”

“Did he kill him?” questioned Damian.

“No,” responded his father stiffly.

“Good,” answered Damian, “We wouldn’t want him to get a reputation of-,”

“Are you alright Damian,” asked Bruce.

“Of course I am,” responded Damian defensively, “It may have incapacitated me now, but  the enemy was still defeated-”

“You don’t remembered anything then,” inquired Bruce.

“No,” said Damian frankly. He could tell that his Father was withholding something from him, but he knew he wouldn't get the answer anytime soon, that was how his Father was.

Bruce nodded his head and told him to get rest and he left the medical room. Seconds later Jon walked back in, carrying a pitcher of water and some crackers and dried fruits. 

“Alfred said you should try eating something since all the nutrients you been getting came from a tube,” responded Jon as he sat down, scooting the chair closer.

“I can feed myself Jon,”

“Nah, your too weak right now, I’ll help you,”

Before, Damian would have yelled at Jon for even insinuating that he was weak in this state and would stubbornly eat the food himself, leaving him in a pitiful state. Now however he just scuffed and allowed Jon to assist him with eating. In fact that is what Jon did during Damian’s entire recuperation. He would help Damian to the bathroom (to the door) and help feed him. He was nice company as well, and would sneak in Damian’s pet which Alfred has forbidden in numerous occasion from entering the Batcave. 

However, Damian noticed how Jon wasn't supposed to be here. He could hear his Father telling Jon that Clark wished him home, that he could return the next day. 

Jon, however, refused, stating that he wanted to remain by Damian’s side. 

Such declaration made Damian’s chest feel heavy. He would close his eyes tight and try not to think about the deeper meaning behind those words. Jon was being a good friend of course. 

However, Damian wouldn’t forget the sad look Jon would get everytime Damian’s chest was exposed and all the scars and healing tissue were open in the air. He would hold onto Damian’s hand and squeeze it tight. It almost hurt Damian, but he withstood the pain, knowing that Jon needed something to ground him, to tell him that despite these injuries and battle scars, that Damian was still here. 

So Damian indulged Jon in his affectionate tendencies. He would allow Jon to hold his hand, pat his head, and nudged his shoulders. However the few times, when Damian was falling asleep, he couldn’t help but feel how Jon’s touch would change to something more gentle as he began to rub his thumb across Damian’s hand. 

Damian didn’t want to read too much into Jon's stubbornness to stay. Or his need to assist Damian in every mundane task. Or how he held up Damian’s hand and placed a kiss upon it. 

~~~

After that event Jon began to move away from Damian. He wouldn’t hang out as much with him. Of course, they still worked together on missions. But the easiness of hanging out and enjoying each other on the afternoons ended abruptly. 

Damian, of course, knew it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t being insensitive or annoying (though Tim would say otherwise). But he still couldn’t understand why Jon was separating himself from him. 

So when Jon called Damian and asked him to meet on a building’s rooftop, he readily agreed. 

Damian didn’t even ask what rooftop, knowing that Jon would be able to see him and fly to his location. So Damian sneaked out of the house, since he wasn’t permitted to do any vigilante work due to his still healing chest (of course Damian still went out). He wore a dark blue hoodie with dark jeans in hopes that this would allow him to remain unseen in Gotham. He wore a pair of running shoes and brought his utility belt, just in case. 

Damian climbed one of the tallest buildings in Gotham (of course not Wayne Enterprise, his Father would be able to tell he was there and there was no telling what discipline he would get). It wasn’t even a second that Damian landed on the tower, that Jon called him over to the edge of the building. 

He was wearing a denim jacket and a pair of ripped jeans and tennis shoes. His hair was windswept as usual. It was such an endearing sight that it made Damian almost want to hug him, almost. He wasn’t childish enough to do such an act. 

“Hey Damian,”

“Hello Jon,”

They stood there in silence, Damian standing on the roof and Jon floating on the other side, a little bit under Damian even though they were both about the same height. 

“Why did you call me out here Jon,” asked Damian.

“I wanted to apologize,”

“Is this about you abruptly breaking off contact and communication with me after I left the infirmary?”

“Yes,” replied Jon shyly.

“Well,” continued Damian, “I won’t accept your apology unless you explain to me why you did such a thing. I don’t believe I did anything wrong, but if I did would you-”

“Of course you didn’t do anything wrong Damian,” interrupted Jon, his hands out of his pockets and moving as if trying to calm Jon down, “I was just being stupid as usual,”

“I could tell you that,” replied Damian as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

Jon looked up at Damian and smiled at his response as he shook his head in exasperation, “Okay I am going to tell you, but promise you’ll let me finish. No interrupting,” Damian rose an eyebrow in confusion but nodded his head in agreement. 

Jon exhaled and lifted up his head, making the top of his head be around Damian’s eyesight. 

“I freaked out and left because I found out something about myself that I didn’t know. Something about you,” Jon watched Damian’s reaction, which was Damian telling him to go on, “Okay, so when you got hurt I-I freaked out, it was- God Damian, it looked bad and I held onto you during the whole ride and when we got to the Batcave, I”

Jon stopped, regaining some of his composure, “I didn’t want to let you go. I didn’t want anyone else to touch you. I wanted to keep holding on to you, to feel your warmth in my arms, to hear your heartbeat, to feel your chest move. Batman had to physically remove you and yelled at me to get a grip.”

Jon grabbed onto one of Damian’s hand, pulling it out of his pocket. He then pressed his lips to the hand, not quite kissing but letting his lips linger on top of them. He then wrapped his own hand with Damian’s and looked up at him, “I realized that what I was feeling was like how my Dad felt when my Mom was in danger. I-I couldn’t stop thinking about how if you died I wouldn’t be able to see you again. And before all of that, I began to lose focus around you,”

Jon stared into Damian’s eyes, his flush rivaling that of Damian’s, “I wanted to-to do  _ stuff  _ with you. Like hold you, hug you, kiss you, touch you. I wanted to know how your body felt, I wanted to make you mine and I be yours.”

Jon floated up higher, making their heights equal, “I like you Damian, and I think it might even be love. I wanted to ask if you would do me the honors and be my boyfriend?”

Damian swallowed and looked into Jon's face. Even though he was sixteen years old, Damian couldn’t help but take note of the fact that he himself was nineteen. 

“Jon, we can’t. I am older than you, and we shouldn’t we are heroes, this type of relationship wouldn’t work”

“Damian, “ interrupted Jon, “You're my best friend and I am yours. I want you to tell me what you really think,”

“I am,” began Damian, “You're only sixteen Jon, what would your parents think,”

Jon scowled at him, “I am not a kid Damian,”

And as to prove his point, Jon flew forward and kissed Damian on the lips. Damian was surprised at first but he closed his eyes and kissed Jon back. Jon took notice broke away from the kiss, his eyes dazed as he looked at Damian whose eyes were still closed. 

He leaned in again and kissed Damian again, wrapping his arms around Damian’s weight and lifted him up so they could float a few feet off the roof. Damian put his hands on Jon's chest and moved them up higher and tangled them in his hair. He leaned Jon’s head back and kissed him deeper. 

Jon allowed him to do it, pushing his hands underneath Damian’s sweater and rubbing his hips with his thumb. Damian groaned into the kiss, breaking away breath. But the moment he broke away Jon kissed his lips, and trailed his lips across Damian’s cheeks, his chin, and his throat, sucking on the side of his throat. 

Damian released a sigh and leaned his neck back, giving Jon more access. Jon began to lick the hickey he made there and kissed his way back up toward Damian’s mouth, giving him a closed mouth kiss that became more open the longer it went on.

Damian then placed his hands on Jon's chest and pushed him back, their lips making a wet pop as they separated. They both were panting slightly, their faces flushed due to the actions and the emotions behind it. 

Damian looked down and noticed that they were a good ten feet above the roof, Damian smiled cheekily to himself, “Excited weren’t we?”

Jon’s face broke out into a grin, “I could say the same about you,”

Damian and Jon looked at each other and they began to laugh. Jon’s arms tighten around Damian's waist, as Damian put his arms on Jon’s shoulder. 

“So, are we doing this?” asked Jon. 

“Yes,” replied Damian, “I would be honored to be your boyfriend,”

Jon responded with a smile and continued to place kisses all over Damian's face, causing Damian to laugh at his actions. However, he didn’t even tell him stop, instead his tighten his arms around Jon’s shoulders, feeling a sense of warmth and happiness fill his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
